


Surprise

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [101]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's not enough happy (Iwa)OiKage on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Surprise

8-21-15  
Prompt: Surprise  
Pairing: IwaOiKage  
Rating: T  
  
“Tobio-chan, I’m so sorry,” said the voice on the other side of the phone line. “My boss just signed me onto this huge project, and I won’t be able to come home until the day after Christmas.”  
  
“It’s okay, Oikawa-san,” Tobio assured him.   
  
“No,” Oikawa protested, “it’s not. I said I was going to be there for your birthday, and now-”  
  
“Oikawa-san, did you do it on purpose?” Tobio asked.  
  
“Of course not!” Oikawa all but shrieked. “You know I would never-”  
  
“So there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Tobio said. “It’s not your fault, and you would come home if you could. I understand how much your job means to you.”  
  
“My job is a pile of shit, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa laughed. “You know that.”  
  
“Yeah, but you do it anyway,” Tobio pointed out. “You’re the one who said you were working so that when I graduate you and Iwaizumi-san and I could get an apartment together, right?” Oikawa mumbled something, and Tobio smiled to himself. “Just come home when you can, Oikawa-san,” he said.  
  
“Okay, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said softly. “Love you.”  
  
“Love you too,” Tobio answered, fighting down the blush that still rose up every time he said those words. No sooner had he hung up with Oikawa than Iwaizumi texted him.  
  
IWAIZUMI-SAN: [Oikawa just told me. You okay?]  
  
ME: [I’m fine, Iwaizumi-san.]  
  
IWAIZUMI-SAN: [What did we talk about about acknowledging your feelings Tobio?]  
  
ME: [I’m really fine, mom. A little disappointed, but he’s still coming out for New Year’s. And you’ll be here.]  
  
IWAIZUMI-SAN: [I’ll be there.]  
  
Tobio smiled down at his phone. It was nice to be cared about.  
  
  
  
  
Kageyama’s house was quiet when Tooru arrived. He had let himself in using the key that Kageyama’s mother kept under the mat for emergencies and ghosted from room to room, looking for his lovers. He found them at last curled up on Kageyama’s bed. For a moment he stood in the doorway, his breath hitching in his throat as he looked down at them. Then Iwaizumi stirred and cracked open an eye.  
  
“Tooru,” he whispered, and Tooru had to smile. He motioned for Iwaizumi to be quiet and padded across the room. Stooping, he pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead, then a softer, slower one to Kageyama’s. Iwaizumi lifted up the blankets and Tooru slipped inside, careful not to wake Kageyama. He shuffled across the bed until he could wrap his arms around Kageyama’s waist and pillow his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat of Kageyama’s heart, the slowing of Iwaizumi’s breathing. He thought about Sundays to come.  
  
When Kageyama woke up an hour later he didn’t say anything. He just wrapped his arms around Tooru’s waist and buried his face in Tooru’s hair and let out a tiny sob.  
  
“Oh, no, Tobio-chan, don’t cry,” Tooru whispered. Kageyama only clutched him tighter. Across the bed, Iwaizumi woke up and wrapped his arms around them both.  
  
“What’s wrong, Tobio?” he whispered. Kageyama shook his head and whimpered.  
  
“You’re here,” he whispered, and Tooru’s heart broke just a little.  
  
“Of course I’m here,” he answered. “I told you I would be.” He glanced at Iwaizumi, who nodded. “Iwa-chan and I had this whole evening planned out for months. I wasn’t going to ruin that just for some stupid rubber company account.”  
  
“Your boss let you off, then?” Iwaizumi asked. Tooru chuckled and shook his head.  
  
“Oh no, he fired me,” he said happily. Kageyama sat up abruptly.  
  
“What?” he demanded. Tooru looked up at him with a smile.  
  
“Worth it,” he said. “You’re always worth it, Tobio-chan.” Iwaizumi groaned and buried his head in his hands.  
  
“I thought we agreed on two more months, Oikawa,” he growled. Tooru shrugged.  
  
“I talked the sales lady into a discount,” he said. “She said she recognized me from work, and something about ‘nice young men wanting to settle down’ being hard to find these days or something.”  
  
“A discount on what?” Kageyama asked. Tooru closed his mouth with a snap.  
  
“Good going,” Iwaizumi muttered. “So much for that surprise.”  
  
“What surprise?” Tooru sat up and buried his head in his hands.  
  
“Too late now,” Iwaizumi said. “You might as well get it over with.”  
  
“What? No! You were going to do it!” Tooru protested. Iwaizumi pushed himself into a sitting position and glared down at Tooru.  
  
“I’m not the one who decided to quit his job to be here early enough to do it,” he pointed out.  
  
“Is one of you going to explain?” Kageyama droned.  
  
“You used to be cute,” Tooru hissed. Kageyama raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I’m still cute,” he said.  
  
“Sass,” Tooru snapped. “He gets that from you, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Tooru.” The sound of his name on Kageyama’s voice still gave him pause. Tooru sighed and sat up against the headboard.   
  
“In my bag, front left pocket,” he said, and Kageyama clambered out of bed. Tooru kept his eyes locked with Iwaizumi’s as Kageyama shuffled through the bag, then took a sharp inhale.  
  
“Is this-” he started.   
  
“We were going to ask you properly,” Iwaizumi said, “but someone couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” Tooru stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi, trying to stall for time before he had to face Kageyama. A light sniffle ended  that plan promptly.  
  
“Tobio-chan?” he hissed, launching himself out of bed and across the room. He crouched in front of Kageyama and eased an arm around his shoulders. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry,” he babbled. “I knew this was a bad idea. You don’t have to. And you don’t have to answer right away. Please, don’t feel pressured. We love you so much, Tobio, no matter what, god, we love you-”  
  
“Yes,” Kageyama whispered.  
  
“…Really?” Iwaizumi sounded so timid, so hopeful, so unlike how Tooru had ever heard him. Kageyama looked between him and Tooru and the little velvet box in his hand, and nodded.  
  
“Yes.” Laughter bubbled up in Tooru’s chest, and he threw his head back and let it all out.  
  
“We’ll need to wait until you’re graduated, at least,” Iwaizumi said. He was much closer now, kneeling a few feet away. “I’ve only got a semester left before my internship anyway, so we figured, if you wanted, we could all get a place in Tokyo, so we could do it there, or…” he trailed off. Tooru watched the uncertainty on his face ease as Kageyama reached out to cup his cheek.  
  
“I’d love that,” Kageyama whispered. Tooru felt like his face was going to split in half from grinning so hard as he took the box from Kageyama and slipped one of the rings inside onto Tobio’s - his fiance’s - finger. He did the same for himself and for Iwaizumi. Looking at the slim gold bands glinting in the light, he fell against Kageyama’s side and giggled.  
  
“So I have a question,” Iwaizumi said suddenly. Kageyama and Tooru both looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. “Who did you have to pay off for that nice old sales lady to like you?”  
  
“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Tooru shrieked. “I will have you know, I am a delight, loved by old ladies everywhere.”  
  
“It was her granddaughter, wasn’t it?” Tooru huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
“I take it back, I’m only marrying Tobio-chan,” he whined. “Iwa-chan, you can stay in Hokkaido.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough happy (Iwa)OiKage on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
